El Reno Blanco Especial de Navidad
by Loveanimegirl1000
Summary: Especial Navidad!


**El Reno Blanco (Especial de Navidad)**

Etto…. Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi yo solo soy una pobre niña que quiere dar un fabuloso regalo de navidad a los lectores

INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU SESH X RIN AYAME X KOUGA

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

OneShot Especial de navidad

Corría y corría, sus pies dolían ya y su cabello alguna vez en un fino peinado se había perdido hacia ya mucho, quedando ahora totalmente desarreglada dejando suelto y libre al frío aire de invierno que le acariciaba. Sus mejillas rojas y labios morados a causa del helado viento. No sabía porque pero por más que corría y corría sentía que no llegaba muy lejos, eso sin contar que el nivel de la nieve entorpecía sus pasos y la tormenta su vista. Lágrimas corrían por sus rosadas mejillas, logrando que el frío en estas se volviera todavía más insoportable. Hacía ya rato que había dejado de sentir sus pies descalzos y el vestido rojo invernal que llevaba puesto no le permitía andar bien. Justo cuando trataba de esquivar un árbol con largas raíces tropezó con una escondida entre la nieve, ocasionando que un terrible dolor la inundara e inevitablemente resbalara, cayendo por una pendiente, rodando por entre la nieve. Al principio gritó por ayuda e intentó sujetarse de cualquier cosa que le fuera útil pero después cayó en la cuenta de que si salía y lograba salvarse o alguien la ayudaba tendría que regresar y ahora si que antes muerta. Rodó y rodó por la pendiente hasta que el final de su camino fué marcado por un lago que milagrosamente no se encontraba congelado en su totalidad y se podía apreciar en algunas partes el cristalino destello de el agua, cayendo en él levantando algunas gotas de agua. El vestido le impedía nadar hasta la superficie y trató de patalear o gritar pero le fue imposible imposible, con tanta fina pedrería encima pesaba demasiado. Lo último que pudo ver antes de perder la conciencia, fué un hermoso reno blanco con extraños y hermosos ojos, asomarse por donde había caído.

-¿Despertará?- se escuchó una voz femenina preguntar

-No lo se- Respondió otra

-Quite su mano de ahí si la valora- se escuchó de nuevo esa voz femenina solo que esta vez sonó amenazante y aterradora

-Perdóname hermosa Sanguito pero es esta mano maldita- dijo de nuevo la voz masculina

Estaba escuchando voces ¿Acaso estaba muerta? la respuesta lógica a eso era si. Pero… extrañamente ya no sentía ese frío calándole los huesos ahora sentía algo cálido que le recorría de pies a cabeza. ¿Acaso asi se sentía el cielo?

-Pobre muchacha- susurró la chica

-Waaaaa ¡No va a despertar!- se escuchó esta vez una voz chillona e infantil

-¡Shippou!- le regaño al parecer Sango

-¡¿Kirara que haces? ¡Baja de ahí!-

-SHHH ¡Silencio! Esta despertando-

La muchacha comenzó a removerse incómoda, que extraño… se sentía en alguna superficie blanda. Arrugó la nariz cuando sintió algo extraño en su cara, parecía esponjado y peludo e inevitablemente le recordó a los plumeros que utilizaban para limpiar su casa. ¡SU CASA! Se levantó de un salto totalmente exaltada quedando sentada y mareada a la vez por tan brusco movimiento. Sintió que algo caía cerca de ella y miró hacia abajo parecía que estaba en una cama. Una cara de asombro la asalto cuando vio una pequeña gata cerca de ella con…¿¡DOS COLAS?. La chica no pudo evitar abrir grandes los ojos y soltar una exclamación. Definitivamente estaba muerta.

-Calmate muchacha-

Kagome giró su cabeza aun un poco mareada encontrándose con una mujer de ya avanzada edad mirándole preocupada a su derecha e inevitablemente se echó para atrás. Más por el susto que por otra cosa.

-Ya vez vieja, tu cara asusta a cualquiera- dijo un chico con tono burlón

-¡INUYASHA!- le regaño la mujer mayor

La chica se extrañó ¿Inuyasha? no pudo negar que era un nombre hermoso pero aun asi un poco extraño. Giró para encarar al dueño de esa varonil voz y se encontró con algo totalmente increíble. Alli parado frente a la cama aunque un poco alejado de los demás estaba un muchacho, un muchacho que poseía extraños y largos cabellos plateados. Le sorprendió su porte inigualable, y su belleza era… perfecto… pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus hermosos ojos ámbares parecía alguna especie de animal salvaje, hermoso e indomable.

-¿Muchacha te sientes bien?- La mujer le miró extrañada al ver que ella se quedaba observando algo determinado en la habitación.

La chica solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y apartar la vista totalmente sonrojada cuando esos ojos ámbares le miraron a ella tan intensamente. Notó que ya no traía su vestido, si no que una bata mucho mas cálida, estaba seca y las cobijas que la cubrían eran afelpadas y suaves.

-Estas roja- habló la misma voz femenina que había escuchado cuando estaba sumergida en la obscuridad. -¿Te sientes bien?- dijo preocupada acercándose a ella. Cuando estuvo a un costado de la anciana la chica pudo fijarse bien en ella. Era hermosa… cabellos castaños y largos amarrados en una coleta baja un poco abombada con un listón rojo, la cual mantenía en su lugar sus lisos cabellos, dos mechones caían sueltos a cada unos de sus costados a la altura de su quijada, esta vestía un hermoso vestido afelpado rosa que dejaba al descubierto sus suaves hombros ajustado hasta la cintura y luego cayendo liso por encima de las rodillas, tenía una hermosa mirada almendrada finas cejas y delicado rostro. Sus zapatos no los podía ver debido a que su vista se interrumpía por el borde de lo que fuera en lo cual estuviera acostada.

La castaña al notar que la otra le miraba de pies a cabeza no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación -¡Oh si!- soltó como si recordara algo -Mi nombre es Sango, mucho gusto- dijo tomando delicadamente su fría mano y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa -Ella es Kaede- dijo señalando a la anciana quien le miraba con una maternal expresión -El es Shippou- dijo esta vez señalando a un pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos y grandes ojos verdes que le miraban con curiosidad vistiendo extrañas ropas frente a ella -El es Miroku- el joven de cabellos negros, mirada azul y hermosa sonrisa se acercó a ellas pero parece que se detuvo cuando Sango le lanzó una mirada amenazadora -Y el amargado que está por allá es Inuyasha- dijo refiriéndose esta vez al muchacho recargado en la pared al fondo. La chica no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín. Cielos, si el chico era muy guapo.

-Muchacha- la anciana se acercó más a ella y le pregunto -¿Como te sientes, necesitas algo?-

La chica le miró asombrada por tanta cortesía, era la primera vez que alguien era asi de amable con ella. Bueno si la había, pero eso era por obligación o por buena imagen. Inevitablemente bajó su rostro y su flequillo tapó sus ojos recordando el lugar de el cual provenía. Ante las imágenes apretó los dientes, era algo horrible.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó esta vez el muchacho de cabellos negros y mirada azulada al verle cambiar su semblante tan rápidamente -¿Señorita?- volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta

-Kagome…- le respondió con la voz quebrada por el llanto en un tono tan bajo que nadie en la habitación pudo escucharlo, excepto el muchacho de ámbar mirar y el pequeño niño.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó esta vez la castaña por todos al no oirle

-Kagome…- hablo el chico recargado en la pared -Ese es un nombre muy raro- dijo esta vez levantando su vista de el suelo y mirándole a ella

Kagome no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Su nombre era el raro. Y sin más perdió el conocimiento...

El hombre de porte inigualable se paró de un salto de su finísima silla de piel y pegó contra su escritorio un fuerte golpe asustando a todos los presentes, en especial al encargado y el que tenía que dar la cara por todos, quien instantáneamente palideció tres tonos.

-¡¿QUE QUIEREN DECIR CONQUE NO LA PUDIERON ENCONTRAR?- les gritó furioso

-Lo…lo ..la…lamentamos se…señor pero.. pero su rastro se perdió en la… en la nieve- dijo el pobre hombre tratando de no tartamudear aunque en vano

La mujer de el rincón no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gimoteo, las lágrimas recorrían su delicado y hermoso rostro… su niña… su hermosa niña…

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor-

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que la habían encontrado, había estado unos días en cama por culpa de la fuerte fiebre de la cual fué víctima, pesadillas en las que se encontraba persiguiendo a un hermoso reno blanco y delirios, más no hubo de que preocuparse. La azabache se sentó al lado de la castaña quien en esas semanas se había convertido en una gran amiga y recibió de sus manos un rico guiso preparado por la anciana. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa y tras ellos el fuego iluminaba y calentaba el gran y hermoso salón.

-Y dime muchacha ¿De donde vienes?-

La chica sopló a su guiso que estaba muy caliente y enseguida respondió -De Tokio…-

Había aprendido mucho de todos ellos con el poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo. Miroku por ejemplo era un mujeriego de lo peor, pero en el fondo ella sabía estaba loco por Sango. Sango era una hermosa chica que siempre sabía como sacarle una sonrisa ademas de ser muy risueña pero eso si, no dudaba en pegarle un buen golpe al ojiazul cuando se propasaba y tocaba uno de sus flamantes atributos, pero al igual que el muchacho, estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Shippou era un niño muy simpático que a temprana edad se había quedado sin padres y ahora todos se encargaban de él, curioso y risueño por naturaleza, era como su hijo, le había tomado mucho cariño. Kirara era la simpática gatita de Sango, la cual había tenido problemas de nacimiento naciendo por alguna extraña razón con dos colas. Kaede era una anciana muy simpática, sabia y también energética para su edad, pero a la vez maternal. Inuyasha… bueno Inuyasha era Inuyasha, él era grosero, egoísta y tenía el ego por encima de la estratósfera, aunque a pesar de eso callado y siempre mantenía su semblante serio… y sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos miel parecían tan solitarios y misteriosos a la vez… En fin, en resumen, buena gente. Vivían en una gran pero acogedora mansión en medio de el bosque sin explicación de el porque vivían todos juntos, ellos le habían encontrado aquella noche… en el lago. Le dijeron simplemente que el rio la había arrastrado montaña arriba cerca de la residencia y asi es como había terminado ahí.

Todos en la mesa le miraron asombrados.

-Has hablado- dijo sorprendido el pequeño niño llamado Shippou

La chica solo pudo sonreír nostálgicamente. -Si…-

-¡Genial!- dijo el niño lanzándose a sus brazos sorprendiendo a la azabache -Por un momento llegué a pensar que eras muda ¡Pero no!- dijo feliz con voz chillona sacándole una sonrisa a la muchacha y a todos en los presentes

-Y dime muchacha- habló esta vez la anciana sin perder tiempo, preguntando al fin la duda que tenía desde hace ya tres semanas -¿Qué hacías en el bosque aquella noche?-

La sonrisa que minutos antes apareció en su rostro se borró al escuchar esas palabras, atrayendo las miradas extrañadas y curiosas de todos por tan repentino cambio.

-Yo…- la chica habló con voz baja, de pronto el guiso sobre la mesa le pareció lo mas interesante de ese lugar ya que no respondió y en lugar de eso se quedó mirando su plato por un largo rato.

-¿Tu…?- le urgió el chico de mirada ámbar ya arto de ese suspenso

-¡INUYASHA!- le regaño la castaña empezando una batalla de miradas amenazadoras con él y un par de gruñidos por parte de el muchacho. Si las miradas mataran, ellos dos no hubieran dejado ni polvo.

-¡Ya basta los dos!- regaño la anciana ya rata de la misma situación siempre

-...Huía-

Esa simple palabra puso en alerta a todos, terminando inmediatamente con las miradas amenazantes y los regaños. Todos posaron sus miradas en ella dejando silencio de por medio.

-¿Huías?- repitió la castaña

-¿Pero de quién?- Interrogó curioso el niño

La chica no respondió inmediatamente giró su rostro hacia la chimenea de su izquierda y se quedó observando el fuego por largo rato. Observando las llamas danzar salvajemente sobre los leños que poco a poco eran consumidos. No pudo evitar pensar en que asi había sido su niñez. Consumida….

-De mi familia, de mi hogar… de... mi destino…-

-¿A que se refiere señorita?- preguntó educadamente Miroku al no entender nada de lo que la chica hablaba

La azabache suspiro y no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en cada uno de los presentes. A pesar de que apenas les conocía, habían logrado ganarse su confianza, un lugar en su corazón incluyendo igual al misterioso chico de mirada ámbar quien apenas le dirigía una palabra. Quizá…. podría confiar en ellos… Ellos lucían curiosos a una respuesta mas concreta y ella sin más, no pudo evitar dejar escapar lágrimas cristalinas quienes rodaron suavemente por sus mejillas dejando un húmedo camino. Todos en la mesa se pararon de sus asientos alarmados preguntando si se encontraba bien y cosas asi, pero la muchacha no cesó en su llanto y continuó sin levantar su vista de la mesa

-Hace ya bastante…-

Empezó su relato ganándose la atención de todos quienes inmediatamente interrumpieron sus preocupados interrogatorios a la chica y tomaron asiento con cara de preocupación de nuevo entendiendo que sería un largo relato, excepto la castaña quién permaneció al lado de su amiga con una mano en su hombro apoyándole. El muchacho de largos cabellos plateados mantenía su ceño fruncido.

-Yo vivía, vivía con mi madre, padre hermano y hermana menor. Mi madre trabajaba confeccionando ropas de moda, asi que rápidamente se hizo famosa por su talento y hermosas prendas ganándose un importante puesto en el mundo de la moda y mi padre… pues mi padre…- tragó el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta -El era empresario y tenía unos muy buenos contratos con las compañías más poderosas del país asi que no tardaron en juntar una buena fortuna logrando hacerse una de las familias más ricas de el país. Tenía dos hermanos maravillosos. Rin, y Souta quienes siempre fueron un tesoro para mi. A pesar del duro trabajo, éramos una familia muy unida. Había de todos los lujos que nadie se pudiera imaginar, la vida se podía describir en una simple palabra…. perfecta- la muchacha cerró los ojos y tomó aire un momento, entregando un nada grato momento de suspenso al relato -Pero…- continuó -Como en cada cuento de hadas siempre hay un villano- no pudo evitar que una amarga sonrisa se dejara asomar en su fino rostro -Había un hombre… un hombre que por largo rato estuvo rondando a mi madre, ella por supuesto nunca le hizo caso pues amaba a mi padre…

FLASH BACK

-¡NARAKU PORFAVOR BASTA!- Gritaba la mujer con lágrimas de desesperación rodando por su rostro y el miedo fluyendo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Tras ella, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo estaban sus dos hijos Souta y Rin, quienes miraban horrorizados el espectáculo y como el hombre sostenía una pistola amenazando a su hermana.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritaba con desesperación la niña en manos de ese bastardo

-¡NARAKU SUELTA A KAGOME INMEDIATAMENTE!- gritó el padre con voz amenazante -¡SI NO JURO QUE…!

-¿QUE, QUE?- gritó el hombre ya arto de las amenazas de ese hombre -¡Te di la oportunidad de alejarte y dejar en paz a Sonomi!- dijo refiriéndose a la madre de las criaturas -¡Pero preferiste no hacer caso a mis advertencias! ¡AHORA ATIENDETE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!- dijo soltando una risa frenética al mismo tiempo que presionaba el gatillo

-¡PADRE!-

-¡NOO!-

Y lo último que se escuchó fué el caer de un cuerpo inerte… al suelo..

FIN FLASH BACK

-Después de eso no recuerdo mucho, desperté en el hospital días después por un fuerte golpe recibido en el cráneo, mi padre había sido asesinado por ese bastardo…- todos en la mesa guardaron silencio tratando de procesar la información recibida -Después de eso, por alguna razón, logró hacerse de los negocios de mi padre, manchándolos con tratos sucios bajo la mesa, logró hacer lo que quiso con mi madre y luego… luego… Tiró a mi hermana fuera, a la calle… Rin…- ya no pudo contenerse más y lloró todo lo que pudo en el hombro de su mejor amiga Sango.

-Aguila azul, águila azul ¿Me copia?-

-Fuerte y claro-

-La encontramos….-

-Bien Kagome, ahora pide un deseo….-le hablo la chica castaña

Kagome cerró sus achocolatados ojos y pidió un deseo -Deseo que esta felicidad nunca se acabe- susurró emocionada para que nadie le escuchara y luego lanzó la esfera al fuego, logrando que se consumiera. Era una extraña tradición que consistía en pedir un deseo y lanzar una esfera a el fuego para que este se hiciera realidad, ella había sido la última, todos lo habían hecho, inclusive el misterioso chico llamado Inuyasha.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- gritaron todos al unísono mientras la feliz música navideña comenzaba a sonar y la gente comenzaba a bailar en el centro de la pista y otros reunirse para platicar con sus seres queridos que no habían visto en largo tiempo. Sip, era una celebración a lo grande. Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que pudo huir de su casa, sintiéndose verdaderamente en casa y feliz.

-¿Me concede esta pieza bella dama?- habló una ronca y varonil voz en su oido

La chica asustada giró solo para encontrarse con unos ojos tan irresistibles y claros como el cielo no pudiendo evitar soltar una exclamación de alegría y lanzarse a los brazos de esa persona.

-¡Kouga!- gritó feliz

-Hola hermosa- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y estrechándola fuertemente

Kouga era un chico que le había sido presentado semanas atrás cuando había ido a entregar algo a la anciana Kaede, viniendo según desde el norte. Cuando lo vio se le hizo tremendamente guapo y cruzando un par de palabras se volvieron inmediatamente los mejores amigos, claro después de Sango. También tuvo el placer de ver como la cara de Inuyasha se desfiguraba de enojo por alguna estupidez por culpa de Kouga. Desde ese entones le tuvo mucha estima y siempre compartían tiempo juntos el tiempo que duró su visita ya que cuando se marchó ella se puso muy triste pero el le prometió verse pronto en la víspera de Navidad.

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Bailamos?- volvió a repetir informalmente su pregunta a la chica una vez que se hubieran separado estirando su mano para que la tomara

-Será un placer caballero- dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada y tomando su mano con una sonrisa. Estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo.

Llegaron al centro de la pista empezando a bailar el vals que allí se tocaba, suave. El muchacho la tomó delicadamente de la cintura, mientras ella rodeaba su fuerte cuello con sus manos recargando su cara en su pecho. Cuando abrió sus ojos que había mantenido cerrados por la cálida sensación de el muchacho, pudo apreciar a la distancia a Sango y a Miroku muy acaramelados y no pudo evitar reír cuando Sango se fué indignada al sentir una mano traviesa de el muchacho en aquel indebido lugar y él salía corriendo tras ella pero se detenía al ver pasar a una muchacha con generosas curvas. Ella negó con la cabeza, nunca cambiarían. Incluso pudo escuchar la masculina risa de el muchacho mezclarse con la suya. Al parecer también había visto la escena.

-¿Nunca cambiarán cierto?- dijo el acompañando a sus pensamientos

-No lo creo- respondió la divertida muchacha con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes- le dijo el guapo muchacho acercándose a su rostro

La chica no pudo evitar que un fuerte carmín tiñera sus mejillas quedando perdida en los suaves y profundos ojos de su acompañante. Parecía todo perfecto, pero algo le obligó a apartar la vista, una extraña sensación que le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Giró la vista y se encontró con los salvajes y hermosos ojos de el muchacho llamado Inuyasha quien se encontraba como siempre recargado contra la pared unos metros mas alla, luciendo bastante guapo con su traje de gala y su corbata desordenada. Por alguna razón no pudo evitar apartar su vista, quedándose viendo fijamente por algunos minutos. No estaba segura pero creyó haber escuchado un gruñido provenir de su acompañante.

De pronto anunciaron el tan esperado momento de esa noche. Todos los presentes (que eran muchos por cierto) se acomodaron en la pista de baile buscando a un acompañante y preparándose para lo que vendría. Este baile consistía en bailar todos los presentes si o si. Ya fueran niños, adultos o ancianos. Cambiando cada determinado tiempo de pareja, acomodándose en círculos, los hombres fuera y las mujeres dentro, siendo estas las que se movían. La música comenzó a sonar alegre y todos comenzaron a bailar, Kagome se movía divertida. Le había tocado bailar ya con Kouga, Miroku, Shippou e incluso con un muchacho bastante apuesto llamado Bankotsu, quien por cierto en el poco tiempo en el que habían conversado le había caído muy bien, Totossai que era un anciano muy alegre y simpático que se encargaba de cuidar a los animales de el corral y un señor llamado Mioga, quien al parecer era muy cercano a Inuyasha. La velada transcurría divertida y muy bien hasta que le tocó con ese muchacho… Inuyasha. Al cambiar de pareja y entrelazar sus manos, sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, se sentía tan bien. Extrañamente al alzar la vista y ver los ojos de el muchacho, ya no se veían tan fríos como de costumbre, ahora eran cálidos y le miraban con una ternura infinita. No podía negar que el muchacho se movía muy bien, y era bastante apuesto incluso más que Kouga, le encantaba esa sensación, nunca la había sentido con nadie y era… deliciosa… A pesar de que el muchacho era bastante alto y ella apenas le llegaba a la parte de arriba de el pecho no pudo evitar sentirse… completa… y asi cerró los ojos cuando el muchacho la apretó más a él, dejándose envolver en su masculina y deliciosa fragancia hasta que el vals terminó.

-¿Estan todos en sus puestos?-

-Rojo 1 listo-

-Rojo 2 listo-

-Rojo 3 listo-

-Rojo 4 listo-

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes águila azul?-

-Ataquen…-

-¿No es un lugar algo frío para una bella señorita?-

La chica se giró asustada al oír esa profunda y varonil voz logrando que sus sueltos cabellos azabaches se mecieran al viento, alzando su afelpado vestido largo y la luna diera de lleno en su fino rostro, haciendo brillar su afelpada diadema y bello rostro. El muchacho por un momento se quedó estático, la chica era hermosa, y de esa manera, con la luna frente a ella y la nieve en su espalda parecía una hada navideña. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por ver a tan apuesto joven junto a ella y por las sensaciones que su voz causó en ella.

-Disculpa si te asuste- dijo el muchacho mostrando, por primera vez una sonrisa en varios días que le hizo verse irresistible. ¡Demonios, era tan guapo!

-Ahh… n..no..no te preocupes- trató de no tartamudear la chica girándose para no ser descubierta con su rostro rojo

El muchacho se recargó en la baranda junto a ella, quedando el de espaldas a esta y ella de frente. La muchacha había salido al balcón a tomar un poco de aire porque se había sentido totalmente abrumada cuando bailó con ese muchacho, ya que cuando soltó su mano y se separaron, se sintió extrañamente vacía y abandonada. Y ahora, buscando alejarse de él, la encontraba y lo tenía justo a un lado.

-¿El aire que se respira aquí es delicioso no?- dijo ella tratando de romper el hielo. No le gustaba el ambiente tenso entre ellos dos

El muchacho no respondió, solo dejó que una media sonrisa se asomara por su rostro haciéndolo ver mucho mas sexy. La chica suspiró y dejó que su vista vagara por el horizonte, cuando de pronto se comenzó a escuchar.

-¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO!- al principio trató de ignorar el ruido y concentrarse en disfrutar el momento, pero al hacerse más insoportable giró la vista para buscar a quien molestaban y se encontró con que… ¡Todas las personas estaban mirando por la puerta de el balcón a ellos dos!

Confundida y con las mejillas arreboladas, buscó la causa por la cual les pedían eso. Si el muchacho estaba a bastantes metros de ella y no parecían dirigirse la palabra, ademas de que el ambiente no era precisamente romántico. Pero justo cuando regresó la mirada para reclamarles se encontró con algo que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. ¡Oh no! que Kami la salvara. Encima de la puerta abierta para salir al pequeño balcón, había… un muérdago. Ahora si que comprendía la situación. Giró la vista para encontrarse al muchacho a su derecha quien le miraba con una expresión ilegible.

-¡VAMOS BESALA!-

-¡SI!-

-¡NO SEAS COBARDE!-

-¡SE UN HOMBRE!- ante este comentario todos rieron por alguna razón desconocida

-¡BESO, BESO!-

Era la música de fondo que se escuchaba.

-Vamos Inuyasha, se un caballero, no hagas esperar a la señorita- se escuchó la voz pícara de miroku. Y cuando ella se giró le vio con una cara pervertida y pícara como cuando tramaba algo, esa expresión sinceramente le dió miedo, pero también le ayudo a encontrar al culpable.

-¿¡Y si no quiero!- le girtó Inuyasha a los demás

Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir un dolor punzante en su interior, como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada encima aunque no comprendía. ¿Ella no le hiba a dar su primer beso a un extraño… o si? Confundida miró la expresión retadora de el chico hacia los demás.

-¡SABES QUE SI NO LA BESAS TE TOCARA BESAR AL CERDO INUYASHA!- gritó Miroku de nuevo.

Kagome no entendió eso último ¿Besar al cerdo? Debía de ser otra de sus tan extrañas tradiciones. Escrudiñó a toda la gente con al mirada, ¡Dios casi toda la familia estaba ahí! Y ella parada estática en ese lugar sin hacer nada como un palo.

-Grrr- escuchó gruñir a Inuyasha fuertemente -¡ME LAS PAGARAS BASTARDO!- le gritó a Miroku quien no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario

Sorpresivamente el muchacho la tomó de la cintura sorprendiéndola a ella y a todos los presentes, quien seguidamente empezaron a animar y a gritar de nuevo

-¡BESO, BESO, BESO!-

-Estúpidas tradiciones navideñas- fué la ultima maldición que escucho salir por los labios de el muchacho, labios que segundos después apresaron los suyos.

Abrió los ojos impresionada, las sensaciones que le recorrieron de arriba a abajo fueron tan inexplicables, sus labios se sentían tan bien, eran tan cálidos y suaves, pero a la vez fuertes logrando mandar tamblores hacia su cuerpo completamente, dejándola totalmente abrumada, embobada y entregada a ese beso. Se sentía… protegida entre esos fuertes brazos. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y apresarlo por el cuello tímidamente logrando asi que algunos de los presentes susurraran conmovidos un "Aww", pero claro también se escucharon las típicas frases pervertidas que nunca faltan como "Se ve que ya les urgía" o "Es una chica no lunch" etc. Logrando asi que sus mejillas terminaran más rojas que un jitomate.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire no abrieron los ojos inmediatamente si no que se dejaron llevar un momento más por la hermosa e inexplicable sensación que les recorría el uno al otro. Pero su burbuja de romance se reventó rápidamente al escuchar los aplausos y chiflidos de la gente quien se comenzaba a dispersar y lanzar comentarios como

-¡ESO ES SER UN HOMBRE!-

-¡BUEN TRABAJO!-

-¡NO ES JUSTO! ¿PORQUE LE HA TOCADO BESAR A TAN GUAPA MUCHACHA?-

La chica roja como solo ella podía ponerse se adelantó para entrar a la mansión en busca de su amiga Sango. El muchacho se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos tocando sus labios con su dedo índice. ¡Cielos! esa chica sabía tan bien.

-¡Espera!- sin saber porque el chico la tomó de una mano antes de que ella cruzara el umbral pero justo cuando estaba por decir algo una fuerte explosión se escuchó cerca de ahí haciendo la mansión entera temblar.

-¡INUYASHA!- Se escuchó un grito seguido de que Miroku apareciera en el umbral respirando agitadamente -Ya vienen- dijo preocupado

Lo único que se dejó apreciar en el rostro de Inuyasha fue una mueca de desagrado.

Miroku tomó aire y después miró seriamente a la chica, logrando el mismo resultado en Inuyasha -La buscan a ella- agregó finalmente

-¿A ella? ¿Porqué?- la confundida voz de Sango se escuchó segundos antes de que ella apareciera por el mismo lugar por el que Miroku segundos atrás llegó

-No lo se- dijo este haciendo una extraña mueca como si intentara descifrar algo

Entonces pareció como si en el interior de Inuyasha hiciera un click e inmediatamente se dirigió a la chica tomándola por los hombros -¡Kagome!-

La muchacha se exaltó un poco por como dijo su nombre, sin decir que su cercanía la ponía nerviosa, pero sobretodo por como sonaba su nombre en sus varoniles labios.

-Kagome ¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Ehh- la muchacha no pudo evitar usar el sarcasmo -Puess no lo se, dímelo tu-

-¡Vamos, este no es el momento para bromear!- le regaño algo alterado

-¡PUES KAGOME IDIOTA!- no pudo evitar girtarle

-¡¿KAGOME QUE?- le dijo este sin poder evitar también alzar la voz

-¡HIGURASHI! ¡KAGOME HIGURASHI!-

Al revelar su nombre los chicos no pudieron evitar poner una cara de horror e Inuyasha no pudo evitar soltarla y dar un paso hacia atrás

-¡MIERDA!- gritó el muchacho dandole a la pared con el puño -¡Como si no tuviéramos ya bastantes razones para que nos odien!-

Kagome les miró con expresión confundida

-¡PERRO APRESÚRATE!- Se escuchó la voz de Kouga dentro de la mansión

Sin decir nada el chico entró apresuradamente a ella, perdiéndose de vista y dejando atrás a una muy confundida Kagome. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó otra explosión más cercana cuando lo entendió.

-No…- susurró antes de salir igual de apresurada por donde los chicos habían desaparecido. -¡NO NO NO!- gritaba mientras llegaba a la planta baja en donde todos los invitados se refugiaban mirándola extrañados por su actual carrera y lágrimas en su rostro.

-¡KAGOME!- gritaba su amiga al correr tras ella pero sin lograr darle alcance

La chica llegó hasta la gran puerta de madera de la mansión y la abrió para lograr ir al exterior, siendo recibida instantáneamente por el fuerte viento y los copos de nieve producidos por la fuerte tormenta que se desencadenaba, pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerla y corrió como si no hubiera un mañana hacia el lugar donde otra explosión se daba en ese instante. Cuando la castaña llegó a la puerta y logró abrirla, estrellándose el fuerte y frío viento en su rostro, se dió cuenta de que la azabache ya no estaba allí.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó, Inuyasha la mataría -¡KIRARA!

Rápida como los copos de nieve que en ese instante caían manchando todo su alrededor de blanco, la gatita llegó al lado de su ama e inexplicablemente se transformó en una bestia gigante con grandes colmillos y garras afiladas, dando una aterradora vista de un Demonio. La castaña sin más montó en ella y la apuró contra la tormenta a alcanzar a la azabache, volando por el cielo.

La sangre escurría por su cuerpo, sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre correr por su boca y bien sabía que tenía una pata rota, giró su vista y notó que su compañero se encontraba en igual o peor condición, si no hubiera sido por su amigo quién rápido como él solía ser, ahora estarían todos desparramados por doquier.

-¡NOS ENCONTRARON!- gritó una voz desde su espalda

-¡ESO YA LO SE IDIOTA!- le devolvió

-¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA PELEAR!- habló ahora el otro a su derecha con dificultad -¡NOS TIENEN RODEADOS! ¡PARECE QUE INTENTAN CONFUNDIRNOS CON EL OLOR A POLVORA!- informó -_Bastardos- _pensó enseñando sus ensangrentados pero filosos colmillos y soltando un gruñido que hasta al mismo Satanás haría temblar.

Unos disparos comenzaron en el instante en que comenzaron a buscar pistas de sus acechadores. Tomándoles por sorpresa.

-¡LO CONSIGUIERON! ¡NO PUEDO OLER NADA Y MIS OIDOS QUEDARON ATURDIDOS!- gritó desesperado

-¡MIERDA!- soltó -¡MIROKU!- le habló al muchacho de su espalda -¡VE A CUBRIRTE!- ordenó con dificultad agachándose para que el pudiera bajar de su lomo

-¡Ni lo sueñes amigo! ¡Estamos juntos en eso!- negó

-¡PERO NOS MATARAN!- le gritó en un intento desesperado por salvarle, lo haría por Sango

El ojiazul mostró una sonrisa presumida -Veamos si lo logran…-

Su compañero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada a pesar de la situación, su amigo era tan libre era casi imposible detenerle, pero un grito le alertó.

-iINUYASHA CUIDADO!-

Cuando llegó al lugar no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de horror. ¡El lugar parecía el mismo infierno! Árboles prendidos por doquier, agujeros gigantes en el suelo, cadáveres de personas desparramadas como fideos. Negó con la cabeza decidida a no flaquear a pesar de que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro y corrió hacia el helicóptero que se alzaba majestuoso en el cielo. Se encaminó hacia uno de los hombres de el suelo sin poder evitar acercarse para besarle en la frente y cerrarle los ojos, la escena no le causaba ya tanta impresión debido a que ya estaba muy acostumbrada a ver esa clase de imagen cada vez que su padre se enojaba con alguien, tomando la bazuca que a su lado se encontraba. Si su "padre" quería guerra, guerra le daría.

-¡MORIREMOS!- gritaba su compañero cojeando ya, la oreja perforada y más de una costilla rota, ademas de que su pelaje cafe paso a ser de uno escarlata por la sangre. Pero a pesar de eso seguía corriendo y arrancando la cabeza de todo el que se interponía en su camino

-¡ME GUSTA TU ENTUSIASMO AMIGO!- le gritó Miroku lanzando extraños conjuros que quemaban a los hombres o los partían por la mitad

De pronto parecía que un hombre escondido tenía en la mira al enorme lobo aprovechando que este estaba de espaldas y parecía ocupado despedazando a un par de hombres, apuntándole con una bazuca y listo para dispararle sin que este lo notase, pero justo cuando estaba por jalar el gatillo y dar fin a su vida, otro lobo gigante de hermosos ojos esmeralda apareció de la nada y se lanzó encima de él, arrancándole la cabeza de un solo mordisco.

-¡AYAME!- gritaron los chicos al unisono al notarle

-¡LAMENTO HABERME PERDIDO LA FIESTA! ¡PERO LO BUENO ES QUE LLEGUÉ JUSTO A LA ACCIÓN!- sonrió enseñando sus grandes y afilados colmillos ahora manchados de sangre

A pesar de ser una horrible vista los demás sonrieron y continuaron peleando, parecían llevar la ventaja gracias a su fuerza bruta, pero justo en ese momento, los hombres aparecieron de la nada y los rodearon en un círculo, acorralándoles y apuntándoles con sus respectivas armas

Miroku no pudo evitarlo.

-¡AHORA SI MORIREMOS! ¡¿APARTE DE LOBO ERES ADIVINO KOUGA?- bromeó

Justo en el momento en que se escuchó la orden para volarles la cabeza y ser colgados como trofeos en los muros, un boomerang gigante apareció girando y partiendo a todos los hombres a la mitad incluso antes de que pudieran siquiera parpadear.

-Vaya que estamos llenos de visitas inesperadas- susurró Kouga

-¡SANGO!- gritó el ojiazul bajando de el lomo de su amigo de un solo salto -¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUI?-

Pero justo antes de que siquiera ella pudiera abrir la boca fué interrumpida por otra pregunta

-¿¡DONDE ESTA KAGOME?-

La muchacha estaba por responder pero fué interrumpida por el sonido de una gran explosión que se escucho por encima de ellos. Como si programados estuviesen, todos voltearon al cielo al mismo tiempo `para ver como el helicóptero donde estaba el causante de todo explotaba y se desplomaba, dejando un camino de humo desde el cielo y comenzando a caer para desplomare rápidamente

-¡AL SUELO!- gritó Miroku justo antes de que el helicóptero se desplomara, ocasionando una gran explosión y que los pedazos de el volaran en todas direcciones

Unos minutos después se levantaron de el suelo un poco aturdidos, comenzando a pasar lista en su cuerpo asegurándose no tener piezas faltantes o heridas muy graves.

-¿No hay bajas?- bromeó para variar Miroku

-¡AYAME!- se escuchó el grito de Kouga

Alertados por ese grito todos giraron la vista inmediatamente solo para ver como Kouga ya humano mantenía entre sus brazos a una Ayame igualmente humana inconsciente con un gran metal enterrado en su hombro derecho y un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su boca

-¡AYAME!- gritó de nuevo desesperado zarandeándola al no obtener respuesta

Miroku al ver la escena corrió inmediatamente hacia ellos seguido por los demás en sus formas originales y se arrodillo junto a la chica, pero cuando estaba apunto de ponerle una mano encima el muchacho le gruño enseñándole sus caninos y apartando a la muchacha unos centímetros. El ojiazul al comprender que los instintos animales de el muchacho le estaban dominando por haber sido herida su compañera hablo despacio y en el tono más bajo que pudo mirándole a sus claros ojos con pupilas amenazantes como las de un lobo.

-Kouga, necesito revisarla- le dijo acercándose a la chica poco a poco pero sin despegar su mirada de la de el muchacho -Necesito ver que tan graves fueron sus heridas-

En ese momento el muchacho pareció reaccionar y sus pupilas volvieron a ser como las de antes, acercándole a la herida muchacha para que este comenzara a revisarla, siendo rodeada su mano derecha por un aura morada y pasándola por todo su cuerpo como un escáner.

-Lo… lo siento- dijo arrepentido -Yo no se lo que me paso- dijo mientras miraba a su amigo hacer el trabajo

El otro solo sonrió y continuó con su labor observando cuidadosamente a la chica y sonriendo al fin.

-Parece que solo se ha dislocado el hombro- dijo contento -El desmayo de debe al cansancio y a la pérdida de sangre, nada grave- continuó sonriendo a su amigo

Kouga solo asintió serio y tomo a su compañera delicadamente en brazos, levantándose lentamente y comenzando a caminar hacia la mansión dando la espalda a sus compañeros quienes le miraban con ternura y felicidad mezclada en sus ojos. Se detuvo un instante y sin girar la vista susurró

-Perro… cuida mucho a tu compañera, yo ya encontré a la mía- y luego caminó directo a la mansión, mirando a la chica que tenía en sus brazos con ternura y amor. Estarás en buenas manos… Kagome.

Removió con esfuerzo los escombros que le impedían respirar, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su pierna derecha. Cuando por fin logró salir y apartó al cadáver de el piloto se sentó en la nieve y respiró con dificultad, pero inmediatamente giró la vista sacando una pistola de su cinturón y apuntó directo a la chica que le miraba con odio y rencor a unos pasos.

-A las cucarachas no las matas con nada- susurró con voz congelada y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas por haber acabado con la vida de alguien

El hombre solo sonrió mientras se levantaba con dificultad y hacia una pequeña mueca al sacar su pierna completamente y notar que ahora miraba hacia el lado contrario. A Kagome le dieron ganas de vomitar al ver esto.

Naraku chasqueó varias veces la lengua moviendo la cabeza negativamente y sonrió como si no sintiera nada -Ni modo, un pequeño precio que hay que pagar- dijo apartando la vista de su pierna y mirando a la chica a los ojos apuntando a su frente nuevamente. -Sabes…- empezó -No gastaré saliva en un discurso estúpido- dijo avanzando lentamente y de forma extraña a la chica que permaneció estática, con el ceño fruncido y los puños y dientes apretados -Solo diré que no te maté porque tenía planes muy divertidos para ti y para mi juntos- dijo con voz pervertida mirando a la chica de arriba a abajo descaradamente y acercando su rostro lamiendo la oreja de la muchacha quien inmediatamente se aparto unos centímetros asqueada y con ganas de vomitar. El hombre rió ante esa acción -Incluso tenía planeado castigarte por haber huido de una forma muy…- no continuó dejando a la imaginación de la muchacha esas asquerosas palabras -¡Pero eres tan perra al querer matarme y por eso ahora yo te matare!- dijo tomándola rápidamente de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo sintiendo como temblaba y recargando la pistola en su sien. -Despídete preciosa…- le susurró al oído -Gatita mala-

Se escuchó el disparo y cerró los ojos creyendo estar muerta, esperando la sensación de el dolor que nunca llegó. ¿Acaso murió tan rápidamente que ni el dolor pudo llegar a tiempo? Esperó unos minutos más, pero al ver que nada sucedía, se aventuró a abrir los ojos e increíblemente… funcionó. Cuando los abrió lo primero que pudo enfocar fué la nieve roja bajo sus pies girándose alarmada al escuchar un grito a sus espaldas

-¡Zorra!-

La muchacha abrió grandes los ojos al ver tras ella a Naraku soltando aullidos horribles al tener una flecha atravesando su muñeca completamente, la visión fué horrible mas ella no se inmutó, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver un hermoso reno blanco con ojos ámbares muy parecidos a los de Inuyasha pero extrañamente más fríos. Recordando al hermoso reno blanco que perseguía en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas y de la noche en la que había caído al lago.

-¿Estas bien?- escuchó una angelical y femenina voz

Giró hacia todos lados buscando al la emisora de aquella alegre y hermosa voz mas no encontró nada, solo los restos de el helicóptero, nieve y árboles. Escuchó a la voz reírse y giró la vista hacia el reno, acercándose lentamente quedando solo a unos milímetros de el. Hiso contacto por unos momentos con sus fríos ojos ámbares y luego, este giró para mostrar a una silueta femenina montada en el, quien saltó de su lomo a pesar de la altura y corrió a abrazarla tirándola a la fría nieve sorprendiendo a la azabache por completo.

-¡OH CUANTO TE HE EXTRAÑADO!- decía la muchacha entre llanto y risas

Fue entonces cuando por fin pudo reconocer la voz y no pudo evitar tampoco que el llanto se abriera paso en ella, y olvidó por un momento que estaba en medio de una guerra en la nieve, empapada y sucia y le devolvió el abrazo aun más fuerte a punto de asfixiar a la persona.

-¡RIN!- gritó entre sollozos -¡RIN! ¡RIN! ¡RIN!- gritó una y otra vez

-Kagome… no… puedo… respirar- se quejó la muchacha entre el abrazo

-¡Oh! Lo siento- la muchacha se separó un poco de ella y tomó la cara de su hermana perdida entre sus manos -¡Pero cuanto has crecido! ¡Estas hermosa!- Rin no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan ante las palabras de su hermana mayor

-¡Vamos estas actuando como mamá!- dijo sin poder evitar mostrar nostalgia en su rostro derramando algunas gotas salinas

-Ella te extraña…- dijo leyendo el pensamiento de su hermana -Mucho…mucho…- dijo suavizando su voz

-¡ZORRA, TE DEBI DE HABER MATADO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!- se escuchó una colérica voz

Rin se levanto de un salto con la ayuda de un cuerno de su blanca alce logrando que su largo cabello azabache se meciera, recogiendo su arco y flechas en el camino y miró con sus ojos almendrados con rencor al hombre quien había recuperado con su pistola y ahora apuntaba amenazante a ella. Sintió al alce temblar de furia y solo pudo acariciar su lomo cariñosamente tranquilizándola un momento.

Fue entonces cuando la chica restante se levantó de el suelo recordando que estaba en medio de una batalla y no era el momento de bajar la guardia o flaquear. Pero la compañía de su hermana le daba una sensación confortable y segura. El hombre apunto hacia ellos pero antes de disparar fué interrumpido (otra vez) por un boomerang gigante que lo llevo a pasear unos metros más alla.

Los presentes giraron la vista encontrando a unos muchachos que subían la colina a paso rápido directo hacia ellos, deteniendo su andar a unos metros de ellos. Entre todos los presentes Kagome pudo divisar a Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara y Sango y no pudo evitar correr preocupada hacia ellos al verles con la ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada. Y tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse por ver a los chicos sin playera, enseñando sus marcados pechos y fuertes brazos. Pero por lógica la preocupación pudo antes que la pena

-¡CHICOS! ¡¿PERO QUE LES PASO?- preguntó alarmada y con los ojos muy abiertos asustada

Miroku sonrió y tomó sus manos delicádamente -No nos ha pasado nada hermosa Kagome, pero gracias por preocuparse- sonrió

Lágrimas rodaron de nuevo por su rostro -¿Hicieron esto... por mi?- pregunto totalmente conmovida y contrariada

Pero cuando su amiga estaba por responder y decirle que por supuesto fue interrumpida por la tosca voz de él muchacho

-¡Por supuesto que no! Tenemos cuentas que saldar con ese maldito- dijo bruscamente adelantándose hacia la muchacha montada en el reno blanco aunque ocultando el alivio que le recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver a la muchacha sana y salva

La chica bajó la mirada sintiéndose una estúpida pero sintió como su amiga le tomaba de el hombro y le decía al oído -

-No te preocupes, no quiere admitir que el era el más preocupado por ti-

La muchacha no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- se escuchó la voz de el chico hablar a alguien, bueno… cof cof, gritar a alguien

Justo cuando la muchacha se giró para encarar a su hermana porque al haber corrido hacia sus amigos quedó de espaldas, una fuerte luz la cegó momentáneamente resultando que cerrara los ojos al igual que sus amigos solo para quedar en Shock al abrirlos nuevamente. Alli, parado en lugar de el reno blanco, había un muchacho parecido a Inuyasha, cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares solo que un poco más fríos y algo más alto que el muchacho. No pudo evitar quedar embobada por su belleza y porte orgulloso, incluso se veía más serio que el chico y lucía más maduro.

-¿Asi es como me agradeces por haber salvado a tu mujer?- fué su sencilla respuesta hecha por una varonil y hechizante voz

Al escuchar esto ella volteó a todos lados buscando a la mujer de la que hablaban. Al ver el comportamiento de su hermana Rin no pudo evitar acercarse con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

-Kagome…-

Pero fué interrumpida por un disparo que se escuchó muy cerca de ella, demasiado diría. Segundos después la muchacha se arrodilló apretando fuertemente su costado derecho logrando que todos excepto Sesshomaru corrieran a su auxilio asustados. Inuyasha alejó su mano delicadamente y notó como el vestido blanco y sucio se teñía de carmín.

-Bastardo…- susurró con un aura obscura rodeándole ocaccionando que todos se apartaran asustados

El hombre comenzó a acercarse a ellos con su extraño andar, pero antes de dar un paso más la azabache se zafó de entre los brazos de el colérico muchacho y dando una piruleta en la nieve a pesar de el terrible dolor que le causo tomó el arma tirada de el piloto al cual había matado y disparó tres veces. Logrando atinar a la frente, hombro y pecho de el hombre logrando que cayera inerte al suelo. Todos le miraron asombrados incluso Inuyasha quien no pudo reaccionar por la sorpresa. Kagome… esa mujer tan sumisa, hermosa tierna e inocente parecía un arma letal.

-Wow…- susurró sorprendido Miroku justo antes de mirar el cuerpo de ese hombre y susurrar para el mismo -Esto no ha terminado...-

Hubo un momento en los que reino el silencio y las miradas no se apartaron de la chica que ahora sonreía en la misma posición. Pero en ese momento un sonido se dejó escuchar y todos giraron la vista al hombre "muerto" quien comenzaba a convulsionarse y revolverse en la nieve.

-Imposible…- susurró la chica quien miró asombrada el cuerpo de ese hombre y se dejaba caer de el lado hacia la nieve. Cielos, comenzaba a marearse, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Pero justo antes de caer al la fría nieve unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la retuvieron. Confundida abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ámbares quienes le miraban preocupados.

-Inu… yasha…- murmuró ya con la visión borrosa

-Shhh- le susurró mientras tomaba delicadamente su pequeña su mano quien se alzaba y tocaba su rostro -Estoy aquí…-

Miroku y Sango corrieron hacia ellos mientras una luz cegaba a todos momentáneamente y Rin se subía hacia su ahora transformado reno aunque no apartó su preocupada mirada de su hermana ni un momento.

Miroku se acercó a la chica revisando su herida mientras Sango se arrodillaba y acariciaba los cabellos de la chía que ahora apretaba los dientes por el fuerte dolor. No pudo negar que por más extraño que sonase, cuando Inuyasha llegó a su lado el dolor disminuyó. Miroku alzo la mirada con seriedad hacia Inuyasha.

-Es muy profundo y está perdiendo mucha sangre- le diagnosticó - Si queremos vencer a Naraku- continuó ahora con mucha más seriedad siendo escuchado por todos atentamente -Tengo un conjuro que evitara que sientan dolor en las zonas afectadas PERO solo el dolor, no las curará- dijo enfatizando la palabra

Inuyasha estuvo por responder que lo olvidara y que nunca pondría en peligro la vida de la chica a la que amaba pero fué interrumpido.

-Hazlo- todos observaron a la muchacha refugiada en los brazos de el chico -No perdamos tiempo- dijo decididamente

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- se negó el chico rotundamente pero fué ignorado

-¿Esta segura?- le preguntó Miroku a Kagome -Si algo le pasa no podré hacer ya nada por usted señorita-

-¡QUE NO!- volvió a gritar el chico pero fué de nuevo ignorado

-Bien- dijo decidida esta

Miroku juntó sus manos ignorando las negaciones y amenazas de el albino y enseguida una luz morada envolvió a los dos muchachos justo en el preciso momento en que Naraku se levantaba de el suelo ahora con una espantosa forma de araña gritando y tratando de envolver a sus amigos en una telaraña.

Inuyasha se levantó enfadado mirando como sus compañeros se lanzaban al ataque tratando de golpear a la asquerosa araña. Kagome miraba en shock todo, parecía una especie de cuento fantástico y no entendió como de una vida miserable pero normal, acabo en un cuento de hadas maravilloso. Desde vivir alejada de su padre, haber conseguido amigos maravillosos hasta haber encontrado a su hermana. Era… increíble. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando unos fuertes brazos la tomaron y la alzaron por la cintura elevándola unos momentos en el aire.

-Kagome…- le susurró el chico una vez la muchacha hubiera tocado el suelo mirándola con sus hermosos y cálidos ojos ámbares fijamente haciéndola estremecer -Prométeme que no te forzaras demasiado- le susurró al oído estrechándola en sus cálidos y fuertes brazos -He esperado por ti cinco mil años, no harás que te pierda ahora que te encontré- y sin decir más la beso logrando que ella se sintiera completa y feliz siendo rodeada por una luz cegadora y apareciendo encima de un hermoso reno dorado…

-Fuiste tu… tu me salvaste aquella noche… tu eras el de mis sueños…- dijo enternecida -Te amo…- le susurró, siendo correspondida por un -Yo también… demasiado…-desde su mente escuchó la voz de el muchacho. Para asi juntos vencer a Naraku, recordando la leyenda que su mamá hacia ya mucho le había contado…

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los humanos recién habían sido creados, Kami observó que algo no andaba bien. Al pasar el tiempo noto que los humanos empezaban a perder el contacto con la naturaleza, apoderándose de todo y creyéndose superiores. Sabiendo que había cometido un error y los humanos acabarían con todo, tuvo que mandar guardianes a proteger las tierras… ya que a pesar de todo amaba demasiado a los humanos como para destruirlos. Estaba el lobo, el gato, dragones e incluso había hadas y hechiceros pero el más poderoso de todos ellos era aquel que junto a su otra mitad derrotaría al mal cuando este por fin buscara apoderarse de todo… Sabiendo esperar el tiempo necesario y sabiendo quien era su otra mitad al subir a su amada a su lomo y montar junto con ella, llevar una muchacha que no se convirtiera en sal al subir a su lomo… El reno blanco…_

NDA:

Hola! perdón este es mi regalo de navidad! hasta ahorita lo termine! jaja pero ya ven con todo el relajo que se arma en estas fechas! jaja bno como se supone era un One Shot pero me inspiré demasiado y lo pueden ver bno la historia es q a Rin la encontró Sesshomaru y era su ser destinado bla bla bla y por eso ella montaba en su lomo sin convertirse en sal. Perdon por el final pero ya no tuve mucho tiempo FELIZ NAVIDAD XD


End file.
